1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus for a television and a control method thereof, and in particular to an improved game apparatus for a television and a control method thereof capable of playing a game using a remote controller and an on-screen display (hereinafter called the "OSD").
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional game apparatus for a television includes a control panel 1 for selecting a certain game mode, a controller 2 for controlling the entire control operation of the game apparatus in accordance with an output signal of the control panel 1, a memory unit 3 for outputting an original red, green, and blue colors R, G, and B in accordance with an enable signal and address signals R, G, and B outputted from the controller 2, a frame buffer 4 for temporarily storing the original color signals R, G, and B outputted from the memory 3 in accordance with a clock signal of the controller 2, a digital/analog (D/A) converter 5 for converting the original color signals R, G, and B outputted from the frame buffer 4 in accordance with a clock signal of the controller 2, an adder 6 for adding the analog original color signals R, G, and B outputted from the D/A converter 5 to a certain ratio and for computing a brightness signal Y, a subtracter 7 for subtracting the brightness signal Y outputted from the adder 6 from the analog original signals R, G, and B outputted from the D/A converter 5 and for computing the differential color signals R-Y and B-Y, a first amplifier 8 for amplifying the brightness signal Y outputted from the adder 6 to a predetermined level, a second amplifier 9 for amplifying the differential color signals R-Y and B-Y outputted from the subtracter 7 to a predetermined level, a third amplifier 10 for amplifying a synchronous signal outputted from the controller 2 to a predetermined level, and a combined picture signal processing unit 11 for combining the brightness signal Y outputted from the first amplifier 8, the differential signals R-Y and B-Y outputted from the second amplifier 9, and the synchronous signal outputted from the third amplifier 10 and for outputting the combined signals to a television monitor.
The operation of the conventional game apparatus for a television will now be explained.
To begin with, when a user selects a certain game key from the control panel 1, the controller 2 outputs the address signals R, G, and B and an enable signal Es to the memory 3 and outputs a clock signal to the frame buffer 4 and the D/A converter 5, and outputs a synchronous signal to the third amplifier 10.
Thereafter, the memory 3 is enabled by an enabled signal Es outputted from the controller 2 and outputs the original color signals R, G, and B of the game data designated by the address signals R, G, and B outputted from the controller 2 and temporarily stores the original color signals R, G, and B into the frame buffer 4, and the frame buffer 4 outputs the original color signals R, G, and B of the game data to the D/A converter 5 in accordance with a clock signal of the controller 2.
Thereafter, the D/A converter 5 converts the original color signals R, G, and B of the game data into analog original color signals R, G, and B, and the adder 6 adds the analog original color signals R, G, and B outputted from the D/A converter 5 to be color signals having proper combination ratio. For example, the color signal has the combination ratio of a green color signal 59%, a red color signal 30%, and a blue color signal 11%. Thereafter, the D/A converter 5 outputs a brightness signal Y to the first amplifier 8 and the subtracter 7.
In addition, in a color television, differential color signals R-Y, G-Y, and B-Y obtained by subtracting the brightness signal Y from the original color signals R, G, and B is generally used as a color transmission signal. However, in a national television system committee type, the differential signal G-Y can be obtained by adapting two kinds of differential signals R-Y and B-Y at a receiving side, so two differential color signals R-Y and B-Y among three differential color signals R-Y, G-Y, and B-Y are used as a color transmission signal.
Therefore, the subtracter 7 subtracts the brightness signal Y outputted from the adder 6 from the analog original color signals R, G, and B outputted from the D/A converter 5 and outputs the differential signals R-Y and B-Y to the second amplifier 9.
In addition, the brightness signal Y outputted from the adder 6, the differential color signals R-Y and B-Y outputted from the subtracter 7, and synchronous signal outputted from the controller 2 are amplified by the first amplifier 8, the second amplifier 9, and the third amplifier 10, respectively, and the amplified signals are inputted into the combined picture signal processing unit 11.
Therefore, the picture signal processing unit 11 receives the brightness signal Y, the differential color signals R-Y and B-Y, and the synchronous signal each outputted from the first amplifier 8, the second amplifier 9, and the third amplifier 8, respectively, and outputs the combined picture signals to the television monitor.
However, in case of connecting the conventional game apparatus to a television, a user can not enjoy better resolution of the television because combined picture signals outputted from the game apparatus are disadvantageously transferred to the television. In addition, because a remote controller is connected to the television closely, the eyesight of a user can be hurt. Moreover, if the user wants another game program, the user has to change the current game pack with a new one, so it is inconvenient to play with the conventional game apparatus.